No todo es lo que parece
by M.Bidden
Summary: [Reto Crack: rompiendo el canon]


**No todo es lo que parece**

_-Creía que un drama era cuando lloraba el actor, pero la verdad, es que lo es cuando llora el público - Frank Capra._

_-Las generaciones se apartan unas de otras, y éste es el drama de la vida, al que nadie escapa - Pearl S. Buck._

_-Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, pues será cuando más lo necesite – Proverbio chino._

Cindy Lennox era una persona dominante, hostil a veces, cruel cuando era necesario, y perfeccionista hasta un punto que podía llegar a ser considerado aterrador. Su personalidad encapsulaba todas esas cualidades de la misma manera que podía englobar su belleza, su talento, su inteligencia y su don para tratar con gente difícil, perezosa o tediosa.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que mantenía un record firme, perfecto y pulcro; Cindy Lennox, nunca fue capaz de combatir con la paciencia, tranquilidad, sabiduría y aparente indiferencia de Chris Redfield.

O eso parecía…

Cindy por supuesto, conservaba y ostentaba todos los adjetivos y calificativos que ponderaban a una mujer bella y talentosa. Era alta, de piernas esbeltas, de piel clara como la porcelana, cabello rubio y lacio como pétalos del sol y ojos verdes, que se convertían en azules cuando el cielo se reflejaba sobre ellos. Tendía mucho a sonreír, y era en ese momento cuando dos hileras de perfectos soldadillos blancos, desfilaban con gracia ante la atónita primera impresión de cada persona que llegaba a conocerla. No obstante, Cindy Lennox era alguien muy temperamental y sumamente volátil. En medio de su perfeccionismo, solía perder de manera continua y sumamente esporádica sus estribos, y gritar y recriminar a todas las personas que estuviesen involucradas con sus proyectos, por no culminar alguna cosa a tiempo.

Por supuesto, este tipo de cosas sucedían con mucha mayor afluencia cuando estaba en la secundaria, más específicamente en el cuarto año de bachillerato, a tan solo unos escasos doce meses de comenzar a presentar papeles y créditos para optar por una poderosa universidad.

Lo mismo sucedía con Chris Redfield, sin embargo, para Cindy, Chris siempre fue la antítesis de su persona; solo que con un pene y buenas calificaciones. Era el capitán y defensor central del equipo de soccer, y se caracterizaba por ser serio, trabajador, de pocas palabras y sumamente eficaz y rápido para casi cualquier cosa que se propusiera; siempre y cuando la pereza no interviniese en ello. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que trabajar juntos, por designios académicos o personales, y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, Cindy gritó, refunfuñó y regaño a cada individuo de su grupo de trabajo… a cada uno, menos a Chris Redfield.

No tenía motivos, y él tampoco se los daba. No había razón alguna para que ella le reclamara algo. Jamás lo hubo. Jamás…

Y lo conocía desde que tenían cinco años y habían coincidido en el jardín de infantes. Jamás fueron grandes amigos, ni siquiera se podía decir que se cayeran bien, pero existía un notable y sincero respeto entre los dos. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas, por Cindy transitaba un par de sensaciones similares a la competitividad y la curiosidad, mientras que Chris parecía un libro en blanco. Un enorme signo de interrogación. Un misterio, que Cindy no sabía si estaba en derecho de responder.

En fin… la historia es larga y tiene muchos rellenos inconsistentes, que no le dan ninguna continuidad al hecho inequívoco que trataremos más adelante. Podríamos hablar del ataque de granos mutantes que sufrió Cindy en séptimo grado, que le valió burlas e improperios a la chica más perfecta de todo el instituto, durante al menos un mes. Por supuesto, la única persona que no se burló había sido Chris Redfield, quién además trató el asunto con total seriedad. Cindy recordaba haber tenido que hablar en un par de ocasiones con él para un proyecto de ciencias, y en ambas ocasiones, nunca notó en su mirada ni en sus gestos, repulsión, asco o miedo. Por el contrario, a Chris lo único que parecía interesarle, era resolver las dudas de Cindy, sin importar si esta lo seguía hasta su hábitat, con tal de que no tuviera ninguna inquietud, ni ninguna otra pregunta.

En otra ocasión, Chris tuvo un accidente durante un entrenamiento, que terminó en un desgarró trasversal de su pantalón de gimnasia. Aquello, junto con el hecho de que no tenía ningún pantalón de repuesto, le significo andar con los calzoncillos al aire durante toda una mañana y buena parte de la tarde. Todos se burlaron. Los amigos populares e insufribles de Cindy también lo hicieron, pero ella no. Simplemente mantuvo su mirada seria y concentrada en él, mientras el chico de cabellos azabaches desfilaba por el corredor de la vergüenza rumbo a su casillero, con total indiferencia y con toda la disposición que significaba, dirigirse a su clase de matemáticas, a expensas de lo que pudiesen decir los demás.

Y Chris lo sabía. No vivía debajo de una roca, no era anti-sentimental, como los demás creían que él era. Solo sus pocos amigos conocían lo que de verdad era hacer reír al señor Redfield, lo que significaba verlo triste o preocupado. Lo que simbolizaba el hecho de estar en la penumbra de un problema o en el esplendor de la gloria. Ellos lo sabían, y por eso no decían nada. Por el bien de Chris. Por eso los demás hablaban y cuchicheaban. Todos menos Cindy, quién lo contemplaba con un abismal y atemporal silencio, que rondaba su cabeza y su curiosidad desde hace siglos, y es que, generación tras generación de la familia Lennox, Cindy podía jurar que cada uno de sus antepasados, conoció a algún Chris Redfield durante gran parte de su vida, y apostaría que ante aquella potente y poderosa presencia, no cabría otro adjetivo más que el de la sorpresa, y la insana curiosidad.

Cindy tenía novio. Su nombre era Kevin Ryman. Compañero de Chris en el equipo de soccer. Mediocampista, número diez del equipo. Peinado perfecto, pectorales perfectos, todo perfecto, desde el punto de vista de una fémina y seguramente muchos homosexuales. Calificaciones notables, pero sin llegar a sobresalientes como su pareja o Chris. Un sujeto de gran ego, y pocos amigos de verdad, si es que se podía catalogar a la banda de David King y Carlos Oliveira como amigos de alguna clase. Un hombre que había tenido cinco años de relación con Cindy, cuando su popularidad comenzó a florecer como un campo de sempiternos girasoles, lo cual, razonablemente, llamó la atención de Cindy, pero no de la forma mórbida y lasciva que Kevin creía. El interés de su novia, era mucho más profesional que cualquier otra cosa. A ella le llamaba la atención la historia corporativa de la fundación Ryman, para la cual trabajaban ingenieros, científicos y economistas de altísima calidad y prestigio, y de la que ella quería formar parte. Decidió comenzar a laborarse su futuro desde el principio. Convencer a Kevin de tener una relación a su lado y optar por el respeto y el prestigio de su apellido, para abrirse campo entre grandes mentes, que bien podrían dejar un lugar para la suya, aunque pudiese olvidar detalles importantes como el amor.

Pero ahí estaba el detalle. Cindy Lennox tampoco vivía debajo de una roca que la separara de las mismas sensaciones que a diario, vivía la gente como ella. Sensaciones tan comunes, pero tan especiales, tan avasallantes. Esa era una de las pocas cosas con las que ella no podía lidiar, y lo supo desde el primer momento en que vio a Chris. Y él también lo supo cuando la vio a ella.

No importaba que tuviesen apenas cinco años. Que casi nunca hubiesen jugado, que no compartiesen secretos o largas y trascendentales conversaciones. Que no se tuvieran el uno al otro en la agenda telefónica, o que sus familias fuesen tan dispares, que bajo ninguna circunstancia pudiesen llegar a conocerse. Ellos estaban para complementarse, lo sabían, y lo hacían. Con una mirada podían llegar hasta el futuro, y saber exactamente que estarían haciendo juntos dentro de tan solo unos cuantos años.

Estaba Piers Nivans modelando una maqueta para la materia de diseño gráfico, cuando Cindy, ofuscada como casi siempre, revisaba su reloj tempestuosamente sin misericordia de Piers, que ya comenzaba a sentir la potente presencia de Cindy sobre su hombro, hostigándolo para que trazara mejor las rectas y culminara pronto el borrador de la maqueta. No importaba que el trabajo hubiese comenzado hacía tan solo diez minutos, y que tuviesen un par de semanas para entregarlo. Él debía darle resultados hoy.

A cada traza, Piers sudaba y tenía que contorsionarse en posiciones sumamente incómodas para evitar que las gotas de líquido se precipitaran sobre la inmensa cartulina blanca ataviada con trazos de grafito negro. Cindy notaba eso, y era entonces cuando el repiqueteo de sus zapatos deportivos se hacían escuchar con más fuerza sobre el suelo de parqué del salón de clases.

Y entonces, Piers cometió el más indecible de los errores. Su mano sufrió alguna especie de violenta taquicardia y se precipitó hacia un extremo de los márgenes. Cindy, con ese maldito ojo de halcón que parecía heredado de algún malvado vigilante, lo notó; y fue entonces cuando el caimán abrió sus fauces y el remolino se convirtió en un huracán de sangre, tripas y vísceras en medio del lago.

-¡Maldita sea Piers! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inepto?

-Lo siento Cindy, pero tú misma deberías saber que un trabajo como este lleva al menos un día. Hay que repartir las labores en varios bloques de una hora cada una, para minimizar las prisas y también los errores…

-Esas son excusas Piers, ¡Sabes muy bien que una maqueta tan insignificante como esa, se puede hacer en menos de media hora!

-¡Entonces porque te ves tan ofuscada, si tan solo llevamos quince minutos!

-¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡Ahora tendrás que borrar toda la maqueta! Y…

-¿¡Qué!?

Piers no lo podía creer. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando el profesor Birkin lo asignó a trabajar con Cindy y Kevin, que ya estaba pasando el suficiente trabajo modelando la misma maqueta, pero a color, mientras que Cindy, se había encargado de hacer el diseño sobre papel azul para arquitecto, en tan solo cinco minutos, tiempo récord para cualquier ser humano, pero una eternidad para la señorita Lennox, que deseaba entregar el menester ese mismo día, antes de que el profesor Birkin abandonara el instituto en su Porsche, y también con la intención de conocer su calificación a expensas de sus compañeros, antes de la medianoche.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es solo un rayón; no hay porqué borrar la maqueta entera!

-El papel ya no sirve – Ratificó Cindy, mientras tomaba la cartulina y la convertía en una inmensa pelota de papel inservible, delante de la cara de Piers, que ya a esa altura, estaba de piedra – Con el rayón tendrás que borrar, y fuiste tan poco premonitorio, que no trajiste un borrador de esquinas ortogonales para corregir con un grado alto de pulcritud el trabajo…

-¿Por qué siempre hablas como una institutriz malvada?

-¡Cállate y ponte a trabajar, idiota!

-Disculpa Piers, ¿Cindy, puedo hablar contigo?

Y esa era la voz de la razón. Parecía sacada de un cofre secreto, guardado durante eones de tiempo bajo tierra, hasta que la presencia de una persona lo suficientemente necia y obstinante, se apersonara en el planeta. Era la voz de Chris Redfield, tranquila, serena y competente. La única que conseguía bajar los tonos rojos del hermoso rostro de Cindy Lennox, con una facilidad y una escogencia de palabras tales, que lo hacía parecer todo más fácil y más celestial.

-¿Qué quieres Chris? – Preguntó Cindy, luego de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Mi grupo y yo no vamos a comenzar a trabajar en la maqueta aún, porque no tenemos la cartulina y el profesor no nos ha dado las medidas de la estructura. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer y sinceramente, es un poco incómodo ver cómo estás a punto de comerte vivo a Piers…

Cindy no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Osea… sabía que estaba enojada, pero las palabras de Chris iban tan enserio, que era imposible enojarse por completo. Había una sensación más… algo que no la dejaba intervenir, que no le permitía hablar. Era curioso y hermoso al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de…

-Yo podría hacer la maqueta por Piers, si me lo permites. Se ve que él está cansado, y…

-Muy gracioso, Chris – Reprochó Cindy de brazos cruzados, mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo, aunque ellos dos sabían perfectamente que no había nada que buscar – Pero tu bien sabes que si el profesor Birkin te ve haciendo el trabajo que uno de los ineptos de mi grupo…

-Piers.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se llama Piers.

Cindy tuvo que tragar en seco. La mirada de Chris era tan directa y penetrante, que si hubiese sido otra persona, alguna otra chica; Piers juraría que se hubiera desmayado en el acto.

-Si… eso, Piers. Se supone que Piers debe hacer el bosquejo de la maqueta, no tú.

-Si te das cuenta, Piers tiene una severa irritación en la mano, por la prontitud y exactitud infrahumanas a las que lo tienes sometido. Dudo que un arquitecto pueda hacer unas medidas y sacar conclusiones de una estructura, tan rápido como lo haces tú, Cindy, pero sinceramente, eso no tiene nada que ver con dibujar, y ni tú, ni yo, modestia aparte, podemos hacer lo que le pides a Piers que haga en menos de quince minutos… sin embargo, podemos hacer un buen trabajo en treinta minutos, pero para eso debes dejar que yo lo haga, y debes permitirle a Piers descansar. Su trazado es muy bueno y me servirá como base para culminar más rápido, y esa es una contribución enorme al grupo. No tienes nada más que pedirle.

Tanto Cindy como Piers observaban a Chris. La primera, lo sopesaba, aunque ambos conocían perfectamente que lo de Cindy era tan solo un protocolo, una argucia para hacerse la difícil. Piers esperaba con ansias que Cindy aceptara para poder largarse con sus amigos, ya que, dicho sea de paso, él formaba parte del reducido círculo de amistades de Chris Redfield.

-De acuerdo, pero te tendrás que quedar al menos media hora después de clases a hacer la maqueta. Yo voy a supervisarte, y no me importa que sean las seis de la tarde, no te daré un aventón hasta tu casa, Chris.

-No será necesario. Muchas gracias por considerarlo.

Y de esa forma, Chris y Piers se retiraron. A lo lejos, Cindy pudo escuchar los murmullos de agradecimiento del inepto de Piers Nivans, mientras que Chris solo respondía con asentimientos y sonrisas ladinas. Kevin quiso aprovechar la momentánea distracción de su novia para rodearla por la cintura, pero fue inútil. Cindy lo percibió a kilómetros de distancia y lo devolvió al trabajo de las acuarelas y los creyones, en donde Kevin todavía tenía un largo tramo por recorrer, y apenas contaba con media hora.

.

.

.

Las farolas ya se hallaban encendidas. Los pasillos exteriores del instituto de _Racoon City_, no eran de los que se dejaban sorprender por la oscuridad del ocaso, y preferían permanecer encendidas con una hora de antelación, para que el caminar de los transeúntes por sus senderos y derroteros, fuera mucho más plácido, sencillo, y menos aterrador. Dentro del instituto, ya no quedaba una sola alma, a excepción de la de Cindy y la de Chris, que estaba dándole los toques finales a la cartulina.

Cindy no había expresado nada, ni había dicho tan solo una mísera palabra, al igual que Chris, y si bien el silencio no era incómodo, sino más bien natural, lo único que parecía capaz de romperlo, era el suavizante roce de la punta del lápiz de Chris sobre la inmensa hoja blanca de tamaño empresarial.

-Está listo.

Chris se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer movimientos de estiramiento con sus manos, mientras Cindy inspeccionaba la cartulina detenidamente. Asintió en varias ocasiones, y cuando sus labios se contorsionaban levemente hacia un costado con la intención de sonreír, por creer que había encontrado un error, se sorprendía nuevamente de que no era así, y sus labios volvían a decaer.

-Pues si… está perfecto.

-Me alegra que pienses eso.

-Está hecho de manera pulcra, y no tiene errores ni enmiendas. Las medidas también son exactas y correctas. Curiosamente no me sorprende de ti, Chris.

-Supongo que tenía a una persona muy talentosa vigilándome – Mencionó Chris con algo de complacencia – Seguramente no habría terminado tan rápido, si ella no me lo hubiera solicitado.

-Supongo que no…

-Es posible…

-Entonces ya podemos pasar a la nuestro.

-Eso parece.

Cindy enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris Redfield y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Clavó sus labios en los de él, y desempolvó un sentimiento que había estado hibernando desde hacía ya, bastante tiempo…

Lo cual era una exageración, y una mentira rotunda. Chris no se presentó ante Cindy con la simple excusa de ayudar a su amigo Piers. Sus motivos eran mucho más personales, y tanto Cindy como él, lo tenían todo perfectamente medido y programado.

Desde sexto grado, sus labios se conocían, y desde aquella primera vez, cuando se encontraron divinamente, el uno ante otro, a la salida del instituto, durante una caluros tarde de marzo, decidieron mantener sus encuentros, pero en secreto, para no caer en distracciones, ni dilemas románticos, pues ambos sabían muy bien lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban, pero lo poco práctico que sería estar juntos, al menos de momento.

Aquella primera vez fue el primer beso de los dos, y solo entre ellos dos había quedado ese momento. Juraron mantenerlo en estricto y celoso secreto, y hacía había sido hasta hoy, y seguramente, lo continuaría siendo.

Se veían al menos un par de veces por semana. En ocasiones, Chris salía a medianoche de su casa, con la excusa de una caminata nocturna, que le daba a su hermana Claire, para que dejara la curiosidad, pues él sabía, que ella no caería en la falacia de alguna fiesta o algún concierto. Prefería decirle que había ido a comer un hot dog con sus amigos, o que simplemente quería estar solo. Lo cual era perfectamente creíble, pues los chicos como Chris, eran del tipo de personas que podían tener esa clase de aficiones raras y poco convencionales.

Pero no; él iba al encuentro de Cindy. Se fugaba de su casa a expensas de sus padres, y se encontraba con Cindy. Escalaba la terraza de su casa, hasta su balcón y se inmiscuía adentro, donde era recibido por la preciosa Cindy Lennox en pijama. Ella llevaba el cabello rubio por lo general suelto, sin coletas ni sostenedores. Su cuarto era el cubículo de la perfección, tenía orden, pero también había anarquía. Habían al menos dos docenas de fotografías familiares, que enmarcaban los numerosos logros de Cindy Lennox en gimnasia, artes, ciencia, e innumerables materias, que solo hacían que Chris se interesara aún más por la persona a la que se comía a besos cada noche, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

De la misma forma tuvieron su primera vez, su primera relación sexual. Hacía ya un par de años de eso. Cindy hacía un esfuerzo bastante grande para hacerle creer a los demás que todavía permanecía como una persona pura y casta. Chris no tenía tantas complicaciones. Decía que era un chico, que tenía necesidades y que ya había aparecido alguna que otra chica con intenciones de satisfacerlo. Evidentemente, al principio, Chris caía en las burlas por la forma tan cronometrada con la que elegía sus palabras, pero luego, cuando todos entraban en cuenta de que hablaba en serio, las risas cesaban y cambiaban de tema.

Pero lo cierto era que adoraban estar juntos, pues no solo se besaban, no solo tenían sexo o hacían el amor, o se deleitaban estando cruzados el uno sobre el otro. También charlaban, también hablaban. También se escuchaban. También hacían lo mismo que haría, cualquier pareja normal en su lugar.

Y fue así, como sin darse cuenta, tan solo diez minutos después de que comenzaran los besos y los manoseos en el salón de clases, cuando Cindy dijo, quizás sin querer, quizás queriendo…

-Te amo…

Y Chris no reaccionó como cabría esperar. Cindy sabía lo que había dicho y abrió los ojos al instante, con la intención de mirar a Chris directamente y comprobar en su rostro la expresión quizás neutra, quizás no neutra, que tendría luego de saber lo que el corazón de Cindy sentía.

Pero lo único que escuchó, fue el susurro amortiguador de los labios de Chris, devolviéndole el cumplido, el sentimiento y la intención, muy suavemente, y cerca de su lóbulo suave y aterciopelado.

-También yo.

.

.

.

Fin de año, escenario idílico, puesto que, aunque aún les quedarían doce meses más de enclaustramiento antes de poder volar libremente a la siguiente celda de retención de la universidad, el trabajo forzado o el ocio; al menos esto representaba uno o dos meses más de libertinaje, de poder hacer lo que quisieran, sin responsabilidades a sus espaldas, en especial para Cindy Lennox y Chris Redfield, que habían culminado otro año con honores y entre ellos y Harvard, solo se encontraba un papel que el rector debía firmar antes de oficializar su traspaso a las arcas de la sabiduría del estado de Massachusetts.

Sin embargo, para ellos también era un momento sumamente triste e incómodo, y es que había una razón, por la cual, a pesar de su carácter, tanto Cindy como Chris, no contemplaban con ansias el período de vacaciones, y es que a partir de ahora, ya no habrían excusas, ya no sería tan fácil para ninguno de los dos tener encuentros casuales, ni circunstanciales. Ni siquiera accidentales, para hacer lo que tanto amaban. No podrían besarse, no podrían hacer el amor, no podrían decirse eso, que con tanto entusiasmo comenzaron a pregonar, tan pronto Cindy dejó ir la lengua.

No podrían seguir declarándose su amor, y eso estaba mal, muy mal…

Ambos lo sabían, y por eso, a la distancia en medio del auditorio, atareado de personas insolubles que no paraban de hablar, se dirigían miradas que traspasaban personas, sentimientos y corazones. De pronto, la indiferencia de Chris comenzó a acrecentarse cuando Kevin, hacía uso de su derecho de novio sobre Cindy para hacer posesión de su cuerpo, de sus labios y de sus besos. Los padres de ambos, creían que estaba bien, pues, era solo una relación muy prolifera – No gracias a Kevin – que había entre un par de individuos, que parecían destinados a encontrarse en el cielo, después de una hermosa vida juntos.

Sin embargo, tanto Cindy como Chris sabían que eso no iba a ser así. Ambos estaban a tan solo un paso de una pesadilla, de un escándalo de tamaño municipal. Y es que, tan solo hacía un par de semanas, durante uno de sus encuentros, a oscuras, en el patio de la escuela, recostados sobre el pasto y comiéndose a besos, Cindy manifestó una inquietud.

-Chris… Chris…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada malo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Sin embargo…

-Entonces si ocurre algo.

-Sí, pero no es algo repentino, ni efímero, es algo que lleva tiempo. Es curioso, porque hasta hace unos días fue que empezó a preocuparme notablemente, pero ahora me aterra. Chris, ¿Qué haremos cuando ya no podamos sostenerlo?

-No entiendo tu inquietud, Cindy.

-Me refiero a que sabes que deseó tener hijos… hijos contigo, en un futuro. Aun siendo jóvenes, pero no deseó que esos hijos sean de Kevin, sabes que quiero que sean tuyos. Y sabes que quiero criarlos contigo, pero también se, que no nos conviene a estas alturas, que yo deje a Kevin. Que no tenga el trabajo que necesitamos, porque se bien que él no te mira con buenos ojos, y si él no lo hace, entonces su familia no lo hará, y por lo tanto tu tampoco tendrás alternativa.

-Así es, pero tampoco es la única alternativa.

-Si queremos estar en Harvard, viviendo en Racoon City, la compañía Ryman es nuestra única posibilidad.

Chris se sentó, su pecho desnudo reflejaba el sudor de la excitación y su espalda yacía impregnada de pedazos de pasto y tierra, que le tomaría mucho tiempo limpiar completamente de sus ropas. Además estaba despeinado. Cindy lo contempló, con la poca luz que se llegó a filtrar de parte de la luna y sonrió para sí misma, pues sabía que en su mente ya había espacio para contemplar a Chris con los ojos de su corazón.

-Podemos mudarnos directamente a Massachusetts. Alquilaremos un apartamento, presentaremos las pruebas internas. Yo trabajaré durante la noche para costear nuestros estudios. Si obtenemos calificaciones sobresalientes durante los primeros dos semestres no tendremos problemas en optar por una beca a la excelencia, y entonces ya el trabajo solo quedaría para costear los gastos de la casa. Evidentemente, nuestros padres no apoyarían una independización tan rápida y fugaz, pero esta puede ser efectiva si tan solo…

-No funcionará Chris. Harvard es como una compañía de seguros. Verán si tenemos zapatos, antes de darnos la opción de optar por una beca. No importa que tan bueno seas para armar cualquier algoritmo en lenguaje C, ni que tan hábil sea yo para formar compuestos farmacéuticos en un laboratorio de química. No tendremos oportunidad.

-Harvard se conformará con que le demos dividendos en su correcta y justa medida, en base a lo productivos que seamos, y a lo efectivos que podríamos llegar a ser cuando salgamos a buscar trabajo, lo cual es un hecho, si conseguimos graduarnos con las mejores calificaciones.

-Pero Chris…

-Y eso no lo conseguiremos manteniendo en secreto nuestra relación. Desde hace un mes, me he dado cuenta que nuestra media de calificaciones ha bajado, y eso no es circunstancial, todo ha pasado a raíz de que dejamos de ser amantes para ser novios.

Cindy no lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva, y era cierto. Al principio, Chris y ella eran tan solo un par de muchachos que habían estado explorando los terrenos del placer y la lujuria, de los besos, de lo que se sentía ser acariciado y recibir afecto de forma lasciva, hasta llegar al sexo y hacer el amor locamente una o dos veces por semana. Siempre deseando más, pero con el pasar del tiempo, lógicamente, el afecto se fue tornando en algo mucho más romántico y comprometedor, hasta convertirse por completo en un asunto del corazón.

Ahora eran una pareja. Antes no se tomaban de las manos durante sus encuentros, y al terminar su cometido, cada quién se iba por su respectivo camino, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora sus manos siempre estaban entrelazadas, y además, podían quedarse conversando durante una o dos horas más, después de haber completado su agenda inicial.

Como lo hacían justo ahora. Cindy pasaba la punta de sus uñas delicadamente por la espalda de Chris, que parecía petrificarse a medida de que el delicioso contacto se iba prolongando. Cindy lo supo, y fue en ese momento cuando estiró sus brazos y recibió con muchísima más ímpetu y emoción, el amor que Chris Redfield tenía para ofrecerle.

Sus besos se mezclaron en un torbellino de emociones que habían pasado a segundo plano cuando sus bocas se encontraban en medio de cada ósculo. Como un tornado que arrasa con todo lo que alguna vez fue y que ahora ya no existe más. Sus besos lo eran todo, y sus manos el complemento perfecto. Tan funesto y radical, como el magma que desciende desde la cima de un volcán. El camino sinuoso que sus manos recorrían aleatoriamente por los prados de sus pieles, era un jeroglífico de misterios para cualquiera que no comprendiera el lenguaje del amor. Pero ellos lo entendían, por eso podían intensificarlo; por eso Chris, podía darse el lujo de amarla tanto como la amaba en ese momento, y nunca dejar de hacerlo en ningún instante. Siempre queriéndola. Siempre amándola.

Por eso debían acabar con esta farsa.

-Debemos decirlo.

-¿A nuestros padres? ¿Estás loco?

-A todo el mundo, a todo quién pueda escucharnos.

-¡Eso suena muchísimo peor!

-No es cierto. En el terreno personal, quizás pueda parecer una catástrofe, pero en lo global, delante de muchas personas que tan solo conocen nuestros nombres, no pasara de un momento vergonzoso, y nuestros padres no podrán reaccionar de la misma violenta manera a la que tendrían total libertad si tan solo estuviesen en la privacidad de sus terrenos. Debemos decirlo en el auditorio, delante de todas las personas que estarán ahí para aplaudirnos cuando recibamos una medalla más. La penúltima presea.

-No lo sé, Chris, suena tan arriesgado…

-Debemos decirlo, Cindy…

Quizás cuatro o cinco horas de pensamientos que revoloteaban alrededor de un solo momento, resumido en un pequeño segundo, y ahora, entre los dos había una línea muy delgada, como un hilo que los conectaba y por más que se pudiese llegar a tensar o deshilachar, no llegaría nunca a romperse. Era su conexión, su vínculo. Casi parecía palpable. Y cualquiera que prestara atención a los detalles y a las señales, se daría cuenta de lo que había y existía entre Cindy Lennox y Chris Redfield.

Aquello sería mucho más evidente para Barry Burton, la persona que presenció esta historia y que decidió entrevistar tanto a Cindy Lennox, como a Chris Redfield, tan solo días después de su impresionante declaración.

Todos estos detalles, por supuesto, tuvieron un fin periodístico personal, y por lo tanto nunca podrán ser publicados en el diario del instituto de _Racoon_ ni en ningún otro sitio. El simple hecho de haber obtenido la historia de parte de Cindy y Chris, es suficiente motivo para nunca jamás, ponerla al aire.

A menos por supuesto, que alguien consiguiese filtrarla…

Sin embargo, pública o no, lo que pasó ese día quedó grabado en las retinas de todos quienes presenciaron un acto de graduación más, en el instituto _Racoon_.

Cindy y Chris, por lo general siempre daban las palabras de agradecimiento a las autoridades cuando terminaba un año escolar. Esta vez, no sería menos. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían un poco en esta ocasión.

-Buen día… - Comenzó Cindy, y tragó en seco. Algo poco habitual en ella, y que llamó poderosamente la atención del director Irons – Como es costumbre, la excelencia suele ser la cara que se refleja en un individuo al momento de propagar un discurso, pero esa es una teoría errónea y equivocada. El único motivo por el cual mi compañero y yo estamos aquí de pie, es porque estudiamos más horas que el resto de las personas que están sentados delante de nosotros, pero eso no significa que tengamos más o menos talento que ustedes. En teoría, todos tenemos la misma capacidad cognitiva para razonar y responder preguntas sin importar que tan difíciles o arduas puedan llegar a ser, y eso es cierto, y por eso, en mi opinión y la de Chris, consideramos que todos ustedes tienen algo que decir delante de este estrado, no solo nosotros en representación de ustedes, sino todos ustedes. Sin importar si su talento no es precisamente pararse delante de un estrado y dirigir unas palabras. Sin importar nada de eso… cada uno de nosotros tiene un talento genial. Una habilidad sin precedentes, y el simple hecho de desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en que por el simple hecho de estar nosotros aquí y no ustedes, es un terrible error que no debe repetirse a partir de ahora. No importa que tan débiles no sintamos, no importa que tan difícil puede llegar a ser el momento y cuanto pueda demandar un descanso. Nunca rendirse… esa es la única razón por la que estamos aquí de pie, hablando con ustedes, y es la única razón por la que…

Entonces, algunas personas habrían dicho que los hermosos ojos verdes de Cindy, habían sido víctima de alguna basurilla microscópica que llegó a su retina sin avisar, pero eso no era cierto. Cindy recordaba las palabras de Chris, Cindy recordaba los besos de Chris, recordaba sus abrazos, recordaba todo su infinito amor. Recordaba que la persona que le sonreía con muchos aires de grandeza, y que estaba sentado a tan solo tres filas del estrado, no era su verdadero amor, su verdadero amor estaba parado a sus espaldas, en una pose muy rígida y que demandaba toda la seriedad que podía llegar a ameritar un momento tan trascendental como lo era ese. Su verdadero gran amor, era Chris Redfield, y observaba con curiosidad su semblante. Observaba como de pronto, todo parecía estar a punto de cambiar en tan solo unos segundos.

Por eso mismo, Chris no vio venir el momento en que Cindy se arrojó a sus brazos, como si le hubiesen dado una terrible noticia. Y aquello solo interesó a la gente, solo la hizo extrañarse aún más de lo que ya estaba con el curioso discurso de Cindy Lennox, al que todavía le faltaba un final, y ese se lo daría Chris Redfield.

-Te amo.

De pronto el auditorio desapareció, y entonces solo quedó un salón vacío, sumergido por el hermoso color del ocaso, cuando se fusiona con los últimos retazos del día. Un color anaranjado cremoso y muy dulce. Un color que se filtra por las ventanas e inunda el alma y los corazones, y refleja en los espejos del alma, el verdadero ser de cada persona. Ahora mismo. Cindy y Chris tenían ese fiel reflejo plasmado en sus almas, y se prometieron en silencio nunca más guardar secretos.

Y entonces se besaron. Y todo cambió.

Hubo murmullos, hubo cuchicheos. Kevin Ryman se levantó de su asiento, dejando su birrete a un lado, cuando este cayó de forma aparatosa, lastimando la frente de Steve Burnside en el proceso. Nadie se lo podía creer, y es que, jamás hubo un indicio, ni una señal, que apuntara a que Cindy Lennox y Chris Redfield, eran lo que eran.

Jamás hubo, y quizás jamás haya, un romance tan profundo y tan secreto como el que ellos tuvieron, que aun en medio de la algarabía, tenían un par de corazones tan fuertes y potentes, que continuaban latiendo y haciéndose escuchar con más fuerza, que la más alta de las estridencias.

Y es ahí, cuando este fiel narrador se da cuenta, que no todo es lo que parece.


End file.
